Brave your truth
Brave your truth is the first opening theme of the anime series Chrome Shelled Regios, sang by Daisy X Daisy. Character in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= brave your truth, and brave yourself so we can go somewhere with the DITE keep hope alive, now we wanna find the new world Wandering the city lost the map Go in the world end Not to stop running in the back of the body Let life Eyes do not shut the light does not Also burned dry I shall be to hand without getting hurt Do not believe anything I think someone went to a ray of Cuts through the darkness of dawn as steel Brave your truth, and brave yourself someday Prayer also superimposed force change so strongly Laden future wish to cross Also can not pass into the hands of the sagging put together the mind just though and alive Chest pain not been exposed to Transfixed been denied "There is no eagle from his nobody" Seems to have been told I embrace the back never look back Convey the heat of loneliness not keep up Now brave your truth, and brave yourself Tears shake off the weakness to show more change Beyond the close when you want to deliver There is surely something that connects closer to the bottom just look for your place Brave your truth, and brave yourself someday Prayer also superimposed force change so strongly Now brave your truth, and brave yourself Tears shake off the weakness to show more change Laden future wish to cross Also can not pass into the hands of the sagging put together the mind just though and alive |-| Rōmaji= brave your truth, and brave yourself so we can go somewhere with the DITE keep hope alive, now we wanna find the new world chizu wo ushinatte samayotteru machi owari iku sekai demo karada no oku de hashiru no wo yamenai inochi wo kikasete tayasanai hikari o tozasanai hitomi ni kawaite mo yakitsuketa kizutsuku koto mo naku te ni suru mono nante nanimo shinjinai dareka ni mukatta hitosuji no omoi wa yoake no you ni hagane no yami o kirisaku itsuka brave your truth, and brave yourself dakara tsuyoku kaeru kasaneta chikara mo inori mo kousa suru mirai kakaeta negai dare no te ni mo watasenai just tough and alive kokoro o tsuraneru itami ni sara sarete fumikomenai mune ni kobamarete tachisukumu "daremo jibun kara wa nigedasehashinai" to tsugerareteru you de furimuku koto nai senaka o dakishimete oitsukenai sabishisa no netsu o tsutaeru ima wa brave your truth, and brave yourself motto kaetemisete yowasa o furikiru namida mo todoketai chikai toki o koete tsunagu mono ga kitto aru just look for your place soko e to chikazuku itsuka brave your truth, and brave yourself dakara tsuyoku kaeru kasaneta chikara mo inori mo ima wa brave your truth, and brave yourself motto kaetemisete yowasa o furikiru namida mo kousa suru mirai kakaeta negai dare no te ni mo watasenai just tough and alive kokoro o tsuraneru |-| Kanji= brave your truth, and brave yourself so we can go somewhere with the DITE keep hope alive, now we wanna find the new world 地図を失ってさまよってる街 終わり行く世界でも 体の奥で走るのをやめない 命を聞かせて 絶やさない光を閉ざさない瞳に 乾いても焼き付けた 傷つくこともなく手にするものなんて 何も信じない 誰かに向かった一筋の思いは 夜明けのように鋼の闇を切り裂く いつかbrave your truth, and brave yourself だから強く変える重ねた力も祈りも 交差する未来抱えた願い ダレの手にも渡せない just though and alive心を連ねる 痛みにさらされて踏み込めない胸に 拒まれて立ちすくむ ”誰も自分からは逃げ出せわしない” と告げられてるようで 振り向くことない背中を抱きしめて 追いつけない寂しさの熱を伝える 今はbrave your truth, and brave yourself もっと変えてみせて弱さを振り切る涙も 届けたい近い時を越えて つなぐものがきっとある just look for your placeそこへと近づく いつかbrave your truth, and brave yourself だから強く変える重ねた力も祈りも 今はbrave your truth, and brave yourself もっと変えてみせて弱さを振り切る涙も 交差する未来抱えた願い ダレの手にも渡せない just though and alive心を連ねる Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Opening Theme